


Never Forget

by Raine_Wynd



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cabin's not empty when Vecchio and Kowalski arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to samjohnsson for the beta. Post-series.

Ray Vecchio didn't understand why Ray Kowalski still loved this godforsaken place, out in the middle of nowhere, miles from civilization. It's not even Fraser's father's cabin, which had been rebuilt and modernized; it's some convoluted friend of a friend sort of situation. At the moment, though, Ray doesn't care. The snow is coming down hard, and Ray wants to be warm, preferably naked, and in his lover's arms. It's been a hellish month in Chicago: a string of brutal homicides involving children that they'd managed to solve by a lot of fast talking, some of Kowalski's uncanny hunches, no small measure of luck, and more hours of sheer detective work than either cared to remember. In the end, they'd discovered that the murderer was the brother of one of the police district captains, and that the captain had known just how unstable his brother was and had tried to cover things up. There'd been so much heat and backlash, both internally and from the public, Welsh had insisted that Vecchio and Kowalski leave town for the week just to let the furor die down.

Following his lover, Ray stepped into the cabin, surprised to find it warm and already occupied.

"I'm sorry, I thought this place was available, and –"

"Turnbull!" Kowalski exclaimed, then strode forward to embrace the other man, who returned the hug almost belatedly. Turnbull was taller than either Ray, lean and broad shouldered, and wore a Mountie's duty uniform. He had the look of a man who was often mistaken for ordinary, harmless, but Ray had long ago learned not to underestimate someone like that. It made Ray want to peel off that uniform and find the passionate man underneath all those clothes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you quit to be a politician?"

Turnbull looked sheepish. "It's a long story."

Ray snorted. "You're a Mountie; all you have are long stories."

"Yes, but I didn't expect to be hit by a bus –"

"You were hit by a bus? Are you okay?" Ray demanded, even as Kowalski exclaimed, "Who the hell was driving it?"

Turnbull turned to face Ray. For a moment, he goggled at him, as if struck by a lightning bolt, and Ray half-smiled. It was nice to know his attraction wasn't one-sided. "Who are you?"

Kowalski stepped in. "He's Ray Vecchio."

"But I thought you were Ray – oh, of course. I forgot. Sorry, Ray. My memory isn't what it used to be."

"Hit by a bus, no wonder," Kowalski commiserated.

"It was an accident, and I have recovered fully," Turnbull said. "I didn't think I'd see you again, let alone here."

Kowalski grinned. "It's a small world." He turned to Ray. "Ray, this is Constable, no I'm sorry, I see you were promoted – Corporal Renfield Turnbull. He used to assist Fraser at the Consulate."

"I see," Ray said, and watched as Turnbull sighed a bit, as if remembering better days. "Is this your patrol area?"

Turnbull shook his head. "Not usually. I was asked to help with a search, but the search was called off when the body was found in a ravine. Since the storm seemed imminent, I thought I'd find shelter here, especially since it was stocked recently."

Kowalski looked worried. "Do you need to report in or anything?"

"I already did that; I'm off duty for the next seventy-two hours. If I'm intruding, I'm certain I can find –"

"No," Kowalski and Ray said at the same time, just the wind howled and rattled the windows.

Turnbull glanced outside. The blizzard had started. "You're right, of course."

"Excuse us a moment," Ray said, drawing his lover to the furthest corner of the room, and turning his back to Turnbull. He didn't want to chance that Turnbull could read lips, and while outside would be more private, Ray didn't want to freeze again. He could see that Turnbull had a sleeping bag, and the fire would keep everyone warm. Ray knew what he wanted, knew his lover, knew that Kowalski was as interested as he was. One night would not destroy their relationship – not when they were already so committed to each other in so many other ways, not when they'd already discussed the possibility of including a third party, though that had been about Fraser.

Ten minutes of heated, whispered conversation later, Ray kissed his lover, then went to help seduce a Mountie. Turnbull never forget the differences between the Rays again.


End file.
